Série d'OS
by Neko Baka-sama
Summary: Série de très courts OS sur Bleach.
1. Neko

J'ai décidé d'écrire de très courts OS sur un peu tout les personnages de Bleach. Il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup sur Hitsugaya et Matsumoto, qui sont mes personnages préférés. Bonne lecture !

**Titre :** Neko

**Nombre de mot :** 308

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Hitsugaya / Matsumoto

**Genre :** Humour

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, à ma grande tristesse. L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Neko**_

Toshiro sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression que la journée ne pouvait pas si bien aller. Tout les rapports étaient terminer en temps et en heures et pour une fois, Matsumoto avait aidé. Le capitaine Ukitake ne lui avait pas proposé de bonbon lorsqu'il l'avait croisé car il était trop presser. Il était même passé entre un petit groupe de la onzième division qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas tenter le diable en croisant un membre de la quatrième. Il ne faisait pas chaud et le soleil était parfaitement caché derrière les nuages, ce qui plaisait particulièrement au possesseur de Hyorinmaru. Il revenait d'une visite chez Momo-chan et la visite c'était bien passé. Il se rendait donc maintenant vers ses locaux, profitant du vent frais qui caressait son visage. À peine eut-il mit un pied dans ses quartiers qu'il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Tous ses subordonnés se tournaient des son passage, un air effrayé sur leur visage. Toshiro en interpella un, question de savoir ce qui se passait.

-Ca…Capitaine… Vous… Vous rentrez tôt, aujourd'hui, lui dit-il.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous faites tous cette face d'enterrement ? demanda le petit capitaine d'une voix qui ne permettait pas qu'il se défile une nouvelle fois.

-Le lieutenant Matsumoto… Elle… Je… On a rien put faire pour l'empêcher… Elle est entrée dans vos quartiers et elle…

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Toshiro était disparut en un Shunpo, arrivant devant les portes qui menaient à ses quartiers personnels. Il imaginait déjà le pire : quand Matsumoto venait mettre le pied dans son endroit à LUI, c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Il entra et ce qu'il vit confirma ses craintes : il y avait prêt d'une centaine de chat qui se promenait un peu partout.

-Ma…Ma…MATSUMOTO !


	2. Chappy

Voilà ma deuxième mini-fic sur Bleach. Bonne lecture !

**Titre :** Chappy

**Nombre de mot :** 161

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Rukia / Ichigo

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Chappy**_

Ichigo était choqué. Rukia se tenait devant lui, la colère se lisant parfaitement dans ses yeux violets. Il savait déjà qu'il avait fait une erreur. Laquelle ? Il n'était pas certain. Elle regardait fixement ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et quand il comprit enfin, sa bouche en tomba presque par terre. Ses joues prirent une teinte presque bourgogne tant la gêne l'envahissait et il commença à bégayer des excuses, mais ses mots ne semblaient pas atteindre la jeune femme.

-Ru…Rukia…je…désolé…je pensais…je croyais que c'était à Yuzu… Je…je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain et…je…j'allais le ranger… Je…

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait toujours pas et d'un ton sec, elle commença un sort de Kido.

-Rukia… Arrête… Tu vas détruire la maison… tenta de la convaincre Ichigo, en vain.

-Hado no sanju ichi, Shakkaho, lança-t-elle sur l'adolescent.

Ichigo reçu l'attaque de plein fouet et traversa le mur, tandis que Rukia ramassait son tout nouveau soutien-gorge avec Chappy imprimé en gros plan.


	3. Quand la peur nous tient !

_**Titre : **_Quand la peur nous tient !

_**Nombre de mots : **_488

_**Rating : **_K

_**Personnages : **_Hitsugaya / Matsumoto

_**Genre : **_Humour

_**Disclaimer : **_Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Quand la peur nous tient !**_

Toshiro était tranquillement assis à son bureau, griffonnant sur une feuille de papier. Il avait terminé de remplir toute la paperasse et n'avait donc rien à faire pour le restant de la journée. Il voulait bien rendre visite à Hinamori, mais la jeune fille était largement dépassé par l'absence de son ancien capitaine et se trouvait donc submergée par le travail. Quant à sa grand-mère, lui rendre visite le rendait toujours très nerveux. Même après des années, il se sentait toujours autant coupable de l'avoir abandonné pour devenir un shinigami. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, sa force spirituelle étant beaucoup trop grande pour qu'il la métrise par lui-même, mais la culpabilité ne voulait pas le quitter. Et pour ce qui était de rendre visite à ses autres collègues capitaines, il n'en était tout simplement pas question. Soit ils étaient complètement cinglés, soit ils le traitaient comme un gamin, ce que Toshiro ne supportait pas. Il soupira. La journée allait être longue. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'activité en dehors de son travail et il ne côtoyait que très peu de gens en dehors d'Hinamori et de Matsumoto. Cette dernière était couchée sur le canapé, à quelques mètres de lui. Mais la réveiller signifiait endurer ses jérémiades et elle s'enfuirait probablement avant qu'il n'est pu commencer à lui faire la conversation. Il s'accouda sur son bureau, tenant son menton dans une main, avant de se laisser choir. Un son plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres, étouffé par l'un de ses bras. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à sentir un chatouillement sur sa main, ce qui attira son attention. Il releva la tête pour en découvrir la cause, provoquant une réaction plus qu'inattendu chez un capitaine. Il sauta sur sa chaise, poussant un petit cri de surprise.

-Ma…Ma…Ma…MATSUMOTOOOO !

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda, paniquée, son petit capitaine. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, pointant le meuble face à lui. Il tenta de lui indiquer le problème, mais seul un bégaiement incompréhensible ne parvenait aux oreilles de la rousse. Elle se leva du canapé, se dirigea vers la cause du trouble de Toshiro, avant d'éclater d'un énorme rire.

-Ouahahahahah, ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'une simple araignée.

-TAIS…TAIS-TOI ET TUE-LA, lui cria-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Matsumoto écrasa le pauvre insecte, continuant à glousser. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, l'expression de son capitaine étant beaucoup trop hilarante.

-Si tu en parles à qui que se soit, je te tue, menaça le jeune homme, les joues rougies par la gêne et la colère.

-Bien… Bien sûr, capitaine, dit-elle, s'esclaffant toujours. Mais, en échange…

Matsumoto se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau, y prit une pile de document et les ramena sur celui du capitaine, avant de lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Elle avait maintenant un merveilleux moyen de faire chanter l'enfant prodige et elle ne s'en priverait certainement pas.


	4. Abeille

Bonjour ! Voilà, un autre court OS sur Bleach. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : **Abeille

**Nombre de mots : **382

**Rating : **K

**Personnages :** Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hinamori

**Genre : **Humour

**Disclaimer : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

Abeille

Rangiku détestait les abeilles. Elle les avait en horreur. Une fois, elle était descendue sur terre pour une mission et l'une de ses affreuses bestioles l'avait piqué. Elle en était restée marqué pendant des jours, ce qui lui avait valu des remarques déplaisantes de tout son entourage. Quand Hinamori entra cette journée-là dans les bureaux de la dixième division pour rendre visite à son ami d'enfance, Matsumoto ne se doutait pas qu'elle réussirait à lui faire changer d'avis sur ces insectes dégoutant.

La vice-capitaine de la cinquième division poussa les portes du bureau de Toshiro, une boîte à la main. Elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et semblait fier de ce qu'elle tenait.

-Shiro-chan, s'exclama la jeune femme à peine entrée dans la pièce. Il faut vraiment que je te montre quelques choses. Oh, Rangiku-san, je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu vas aimer.

Hinamori tenait maintenant la boîte au bout de ses bras, la remuant pour attirer leur regard vers elle. Matsumoto se leva de son bureau, curieuse de voir ce qui pouvait tant l'exciter.

-Hinamori, je t'ai déjà dit de prévenir avant de débarquer. Et appelle-moi capitaine Hitsugaya.

-Oui, oui, répondit la concernée. Mais il faut vraiment que tu vois ça.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir, avant de déposer la boîte sur la table devant-elle. Son ami se résigna et alla préparer du thé, sachant très bien que lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de la lui enlever. Matsumoto la rejoignit et elles commencèrent à examiner le contenu du carton qu'Hinamori avait emmené avec elle. Lorsque des gloussements vinrent à ses oreilles, l'enfant prodige craignit le pire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il était petit, commença Matsumoto.

-Je sais, gloussa Hinamori. Et regarde celle-ci. Ma grand-mère avait dépensé presque tout son argent pour nous les acheter. Il s'est senti obligé de le porter pendant des semaines durant.

Toshiro se figea, tenant la théière dans le vide. Il se rappelait parfaitement de quelle photo la jeune femme parlait. Il était persuadé d'avoir brûlé toutes les copies, mais visiblement, il en avait oublié une et maintenant, il pouvait être certain qu'elle serait distribuée à travers la Soul Society. Il jura intérieurement que, jamais plus, il ne porterait ce stupide costume d'abeille.


	5. Pris au piège

Je n'aime pas du tout ce Pairing, mais l'idée me faisait bien rire, alors voilà ^^N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Titre : **Pris au piège

**Nombre de mots : **161

**Rating : **K

**Personnages : **Aizen / Shinji

**Chronologie : **Durant l'exile des Vizards.

**Disclaimer : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

Shinji essaya pour la énième fois de tirer sur les chaines qui le menottaient au mur. Aizen souriait calmement, comme à son habitude, approchant du grand blond avec une attitude hautaine. Il se pencha, puis approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ancien capitaine, le regardant dans les yeux avec sadisme.

-Capitaine Hirako, rien ne sert de vous débattre. Ses chaines sont faites pour supprimer l'énergie spirituel. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour les briser, expliqua le traître. Comme toujours, il le regardait de son air supérieur, tentant de jouer avec l'esprit du pauvre Vizard. Il voulait le briser. Le pousser à douter de ses compétences. Shinji ne se laissa pas faire, souriant en retour de toutes ses dents.

-Si tu voulais jouer à ce jeu, commença-t-il, tirant une fois de plus sur les chaines. J'aurais apporté mes propres menottes.

Aizen ne répondit rien, continuant à sourire avec suffisance.


	6. My first love

_Je viens de revoir quelques épisodes de Ouran High School Host Club. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis, chaque fois que je pense à Shinji, je l'imagine agir à la Tamaki avec Hiyori. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écrire ce que cela donnerait xD_

**Titre : **My first love

**Rating : **K

**Nombre de mots : **452

**Genre : **Romance / Comédie

**Personnage : **Hiyori / Shinji

**Chronologie :** Cela se passe à l'époque de Turn Back The Pendulum.

**Disclaimer : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

Les quelques shinigamis présents n'osaient faire le moindre bruit. Bien qu'ils s'étaient tous habitués à l'attitude parfois enfantine de leur capitaine, personne ne savait comment réagir à ce moment-là. Après tout, voir Shinji faire d'étranges grimaces étaient une chose, mais le voir bouder sur le sol, recroquevillé comme un enfant, choqua ses pauvres subordonnés. La plus courageuse d'entre elle s'approcha, un peu inquiète. Il murmurait des propos qu'ils entendaient tous, sans vraiment les comprendre.

« Oh, Hiyori, comment peux-tu faire cela à ton pauvre papa... » pleurait-il. En regardant bien ses yeux, on voyait même les petites larmes qui s'y formaient.

« Ca... Capitaine ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Lorsque le concerné se retourna, l'expression qu'il afficha fut si terrorisante qu'ils s'éloignèrent tous, craignant de voir leur capitaine fondre sous la tristesse. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, se roulant de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche, dans un manège sans fin. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait, mais certains se demandaient s'il ne devenait pas fou. À force de toujours se faire frapper au visage, peut-être que cela avait causé des lésions cérébrales, qui sait ?

« Shinji-kun ? » La voix du capitaine Ukitake surprit le petit groupe et chacun s'inclina devant lui, avant de s'éloigner pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Shinji lui lança simplement un petit coup d'oeil avant de se retourner pour continuer ce qu'il faisait l'instant d'avant, c'était-à-dire se morfondre. « J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Hiyori-chan a reçu une fleur d'un admirateur. N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? »

« Ma petite Hiyori est bien trop innocente pour fréquenter un garçon. », répondit Shinji. Ukitake ne rajouta rien, se penchant seulement vers le pauvre homme pour lui tapoter l'épaule, avant de sortir toutes sortes de friandises de sa manche, sourire aux lèvres.

« Que dis-tu de sucreries pour te remonter le moral ? Aller, prends-en quelques-unes, tu verras, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »

Shinji les prit dans ses bras, les serrant contre lui. Son visage s'illumina, une idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit.

« Oh, je pourrais les donner à Hiyori ! C'est bien mieux qu'une petite fleur ! Hiyoooriiii ! Vient voir papa ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! » Déjà, il s'enfuyait en direction de la douzième division, sous les yeux d'un Juushiro fier d'avoir remonté le moral de son pauvre petit protégé. Ah, l'amour, ce que cela pouvait faire sur un homme !

* * *

_**Ahahah, pardonnez-moi, c'était vraiment OOC, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! En plus, j'imagine bien Ukitake le voir comme son petit protégé parce que Shinji agit comme un gamin et qu'Ukitake adore les enfants xD N'hésitez pas à me partager vos idées et à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **_


	7. Attaquer tout en douceur

**Titre : **Attaquer tout en douceur

**Rating : **K

**Nombre de mots : **557

**Genre : **Amour / haine (vague)

**Personnage : **Kisuke / Hiyori

**Chronologie : **Se situe durant Turn Back The Pendulum, trois mois après l'ascension au poste de capitaine de Kisuke.

**Disclaimer : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

Cela n'avait pas pris de temps à la petite blonde pour sauter sur son capitaine, le clouant au sol d'un coup de pied. Elle grimpa sur lui, tenant fermement son shihakusho pour pouvoir lui crier au visage convenablement, ignorant les quelques regards qui fusaient vers eux. Les membres de la douzième division étaient habitués depuis bien longtemps à voir une scène similaire, pourtant ils ne cessaient jamais d'être pris de court lorsque Hiyori attaquait quelqu'un. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur capitaine.

« Oy, espèce d'idiot ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu perdre les rapports que je t'ai envoyés !? », cria-t-elle, secouant le pauvre homme dans tous les sens.

« Et bien, j'étais tellement concentré dans mes recherches que je me suis un peu égaré dans tous mes papiers. Je me souviens de les avoir signés, mais après, je ne sais plus. Ils ne doivent pas être très loin. Je suis sûr de les avoir rangés quelque part avec le reste de mes choses... », expliqua-t-il avec son sourire naïf. La veine sur le front d'Hiyori palpitait de plus en plus et il pouvait dire qu'elle n'était plus fâchée. Elle était enragée.

« Sais-tu combien de temps cela m'a pris tout remplir ? J'en ai mare sérieusement. Non seulement je dois me taper toute la paperasse de la division parce que tu es toujours occupé à faire tes stupides expériences, mais je dois remplir mille et un rapport d'excuse pour tous les accidents causés au département de recherches. Je ne suis pas ta foutu secrétaire. Je suis ta vice-capitaine. Sais-tu au moins la différence ? », continua-t-elle, mais un coup sur son crâne la fit taire d'une façon plus que déconcertante. Son visage s'écrasa droit sur celui de Kisuke, toujours étendu au sol. Le choc de leurs dents qui se fracassaient les assomma quelque peu, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne manqua de remarquer la position inconfortable dans laquelle ils étaient. C'était-à-dire les lèvres de la jeune femme posées sur celle de son supérieur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle se déplaça à l'aide d'un shunpo à quelques mètres de distance, le visage rouge pivoine.

« AKON ! »

« Oh, capitaine ! J'ai terminé le test que vous m'avez demandé. Dois-je déposer les résultats à votre bureau ? », demanda-t-il, ignorant totalement la petite blonde. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la collision, mais à voir les regards des shinigamis qui les entouraient, il devait être l'un des seuls, sans compter Mayuri qui ne leur portait aucune attention.

« Oh, as-tu vu ? Il saigne du nez. Quel pervers ! », chuchotait l'un, assumant que cela était dû au fait qu'il avait apprécié.

« Elle s'est jetée sur lui, tu as vu ? », disait une autre shinigami. S'en était trop pour la future Vizard, qui s'échappa sans attendre du laboratoire, perdue entre la colère et la gêne. Elle irait probablement se venger sur le premier venu, mais rester dans cette pièce était tout simplement hors de question.

Kisuke se releva du sol, les joues un peu roses. Il n'était pas capitaine depuis trois mois qu'il se faisait une réputation de coureur de jupon. Une chose était certaine, si cela sortait en dehors de la division, il pouvait être certain que Shinji et Yoruichi ne le lâcheraient jamais plus avec cette histoire.


End file.
